Hitherto, there has been known a vehicle brake control device configured to generate a braking torque by an electric motor. In this type of device, typically, an indicator current (target current) is calculated based on an operation amount of a braking operation member for the vehicle by a driver, and the electric motor is controlled based on the indicator current. Then, a braking torque that depends on the operation of the braking operation member is applied to the wheels.
Regarding this type of device, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-283193 has the following description. Specifically, a thickness variation sometimes occurs in a sliding surface of a disc rotor due to frictional heat generated during braking or the like. In particular, when a braking-torque fluctuation occurs due to the thickness variation at the time of braking, a vibration (judder) of a vehicle body or brake squeal may be caused. Therefore, when the braking-torque fluctuation proportional to the number of revolutions of the disc rotor occurs, an electric caliper is actuated so as to cancel the vibration. In this manner, the vibration of the disc rotor is damped actively.